The Uprising Unifies Us
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and ninety-six:  abc 21 of 26  After Will is fired by Principal Sue, the club gets together to try and get him his job back.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (21 of 26) U is for..._

* * *

**"The Uprising Unifies Us"  
New Directions v. Principal Sylvester **

It took a handful of texts and word of mouth for the twelve of them to come and gather in that room, without their good Schuester there with them. They didn't know it yet, but he was the reason for this meeting, called by Rachel and aided by Finn, as the co-captains of their Glee Club. Once it was understood they were there in answer to their call, the mystery as to why they were there was less urgent, and they sat down. Once everyone had arrived, Rachel looked to Finn before turning to the group. "We need your help. It's Mr. Schuester," she started.

"He'll be fine, once those Zises germs run their course," Kurt pointed out, but then Finn stepped up.

"He's been fired," he revealed, and the room fell quiet.

"What?" Quinn asked. "That's impossible."

"With Coach Sylvester as the principal?" Rachel asked, and Quinn sat back; it was a good point. "It's still early, so we need to act quick."

"And do what?" Santana asked.

"Get him back," Rachel simply answered. "As hardened and slightly disturbing as she can be, I know deep down somewhere Coach Sylvester has a heart…"

"Or a power core," Santana suggested.

"… so maybe we just need to appeal to her," Rachel went on, nodding firmly. "And she'll give Mr. Schuester his job back."

"Is it nice in your world?" Santana asked, and Rachel frowned.

"She's right, Coach Sylvester doesn't exactly respond to people trying to get her to do things, and that's just when it doesn't involve Schue. She talks about clearing him out of here like it's a five-glitter-canon event," Quinn explained.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? We have to try, don't we?" Rachel went on.

"Yeah," Brittany punched the air, drawing their attention… and their support.

"So what do we do?" Tina got up. Rachel smiled, looking back at Finn, who stepped back up to her side.

"Just be honest to her, about what he means to us, you know?" he suggested.

"Well, it might not be a bad idea to… crank it up a notch here or there, just a little pity," Rachel added. A few faces slowly turned to look at Brittany, who just kept on looking to Rachel and Finn.

"I can do that," Sam looked to the co-captains. "I mean she doesn't really know me, does she?"

"Okay, good, that's good," Rachel was pleased. "Now, New Directions… time to march on Sylvester."

The twelve of them moved out of the Glee room and filed down the hall toward the principal's office. They formed that line along the wall to her door, knowing she'd be returning soon. When she did, seeing all of them there, her sneer flared. Before she could say a thing, Rachel addressed her, their spokesperson.

"Principal Sylvester, we need to have a word with you, of a Principal matter," she made sure to be understood; it wasn't within her ability to deny them audience. Sue stared for a moment, like she was hoping to quietly send them packing. When no one moved, she moved to her office, signalling that she would see them. So began their parade through the office, each one of them in turn taking to the chair. Rachel went first, leaving the other eleven to wait.

"What are you going to tell her" Brittany asked Santana.

"I'll figure it out," she simply shrugged. "What about you? You remember what I said?"

"Yes," Brittany confirmed. When Rachel came out of the office, she indicated for Finn to go.

"Actually, can I go?" Quinn stepped up. Finn silently agreed, and she stepped through to see the Coach/Principal. She sat in the chair, and her plea summed up to this… "I had a very… very difficult year last year; that goes without saying. Mr. Schuester took care of me while I was here… It's not any teacher here who will go out of their way like that." When she'd finished and left the office, Finn finally took his turn. After him, in went Artie. He knew he had one good card to play with her.

"Mr. Schuester's always fought for our rights, made sure nothing stood in our way." Santana went next, taking to the chair like a jilted wife in interrogation.

"Look, Coach, you can't do this to us, and by us I mean the female student body. Schuester's a hot piece of ass, and we need that to make it through the day," she shrugged. As she went out she crossed paths with Brittany, waited for her to return. When she did, she asked how it went, and the blonde told her what she'd said. "Good," she smirked.

"I know what I got to say, I'll go next," Sam spoke then, heading into the office. Mike and Tina were at the top of the line, and when Sam got out, Mike went first.

"Mr. Schuester gave me a voice…" he started, and at the look the woman had turned on him, that voice went none further. He ducked out of the room, and Tina frowned in confusion before taking her turn.

"I joined on my own, but I was still hiding. Mr. Schuester showed me it was okay for me to leave my shell behind." It got her through her words to the principal, and then she was ready to leave the turn to whoever would go next, in this case it was Puck, followed by Kurt.

"Coach… I mean, Principal Sylvester… Mr. Schue and I, we butted heads a few times, but in the end it was a good thing. I know he tried his best, and he doesn't deserve to lose his job." When he left, Mercedes took the next run.

"He's like us, you know? He was in Glee Club, too. He gets it," she nodded. She was the last of them to go in there, and as she walked out, she joined the pack of them, leaving the office before the Coach/Principle decided to come and give a piece of her mind for this demonstration of gushing affection. "So we tried, right?"

"She has to realize what he means to all of us, and the school," Rachel insisted.

"Either that or she'll turn her wrath on us… If she takes away my tanning privileges away again, you will suffer," Santana pointed her finger at Rachel.

"A little confidence, Santana," Rachel tried not to shake.

The threat never had to be activated. Soon Mr. Schuester would be back, as a result of their well-placed words.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
